1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a data access and management system as well as to a method for data access and data management for a computer system. In particular, the present invention relates to a system and a method for optimising the access to data and their processing in distributed and networked computer structures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The ever increasing use of distributed and networked computer structures and arrangements has the consequence that data and functionalities for data management purposes are no longer provided or utilised, respectively, by consistent computer systems, but by various distributes computer systems which are. In conventional distributed and net-worked computer structures and arrangements data and functionalities are generally provided by a central computer system, a so-called server, or an accumulation of central computer systems, so-called server clusters. Other computer systems, so-called clients, such as for example, personal computers are connected e.g. via networks or busses with the central computer system in order to access data and functionalities. In this context, various problems occur which limit the supply of clients with data and/or functionalities, in particular, if the access to a central computer system is done by several clients in a short period of time or even simultaneously. An example for this is computer games, which are supplied to several players via the Internet.
Due to the fact that only one central computer system (server) is used, its failure results in that the clients can no longer access provided data and functionalities. The failure of network areas, too, which connect the server with the clients, also leads to a total failure of the entire computer structure.
Moreover, the transmission times from the server to individual clients differ greatly in part because the connection quality to the clients varies e.g. due to various distances between the server and the clients as well as different transmission performances in various areas of the network. In particular, with interactive operations of several clients in connection with the server, such an inadequate transmission characteristic often leads to an unsatisfactory supply of individual clients with data/functionalities. In this context, the so-called “lags” must be mentioned which affect the communication between the server and the clients.